Celestial Dragons
by Ryuu no Senshi
Summary: Lucy has had a little too much to drink. So when Natsu walks her home and they get a little bit passionate. Then Natsu disappears. Two months pass and Natsu still hasn't returned... Lucy is pregnant with his child... what will she do now? Nalu, slight Gruvia and i have no idea for the name them but slight GajeelxLevy
1. Chapter 1

** a/n_ Ummm this is my first fanfic so be don't expect perfection!  
_**

_**DISCLAIMER! I am not awesome enough to own Fairy Tail! My arcs and plots would be nothing but shipping and would have nothing to do with the original story , so don't credit me for it! **_

Chapter 1 Twins

Lucy stared at Natsu with a burning feeling in her chest. She wanted to believe it was anger, seeing as earlier this morning he burned her refrigerator telling her it was the most effective was to cook all the food in it, but she knew it wasn't. It was jealously that raged in the young heroine, because he asked Lisanna to come on a job with him instead of her. Mirajane, knowing it was a love sickness that plagued Lucy, hatched a plan.

"Lucy, you're looking pretty thirsty. Have a drink." Mira exclaimed innocently

"Hmm… What! Oh! Drink! Uh yeah, sure, of course I'd love one." Lucy looked up from sending burning glares at Nastu's back. She took the mug of beer and chugged it to the bottom of the cup. " 'S great stuff Mira! Where'd you get water like that?" Lucy hiccupped, "I want some more!" Lucy was already pretty much dead drunk. She had always been an incredibly light drinker and could get tipsy off the unfiltered fumes of pure alcohol. So one giant mug, which was barely enough to get Cana's tipsy, had completely intoxicated the poor Heartfilia.

However, for Mira, everything was going according to plan. All she had to do now was make Cana or anybody, really, challenge Natsu to a drinking contest. Even though the poor dragonslayer knew he was a bad drinker, he wouldn't be able to back down from a challenge. Especially if it came from…, "Gray!" Mira yelled loudly. The guild was rowdy as usual so she had to use a louder tone than she wanted for calling the ice mage over. But since he was obedient to Mira, as in he owed her one too many favors, he walked over when he heard his name.

"Okay Gray, you're going to challenge Natsu to a drink contest and-"

"WAIT! Mira I don't drink, remember?" The boy had visibly paled and began to nervously strip to his underwear. Ah! Mira remembered well what she did for him. She got him drunk and set also a drunk Juvia on him, and since they both were horny drunks, she though it was the perfect way to get them together. She still thought so even when she found them lying naked on the bar in each other's arms, but she did admit she if she were to ever try it again, she would drop them off at Juvia or Gray's house before she set them loose.

"Gray." Mira said sweetly, "you're going to do this, maybe not for me but for Lucy and Natsu. Now go challenge Natsu." Her words became a threat and Gray whimpered in fear.

"N-n-n-natsu! I c-c-challenge y-y-you to a drinking c-c-c-contest." Gray stuttered in fear as Mira gave him the demon stare.

Natsu, being enough of an idiot to think Gray's stuttering meant he was scared he would lose, ran over and agreed. Mira smiled like the Cheshire cat, all according to plan she thought.

"Okay boys here are the rules. First one to drop loses and you have to down your drink once you order it." Cana was giving Natsu a pep talk during Mira's explanation so he wasn't entirely sure what they would be drinking so, playing dirty, he ordered water. Technically Mira could do nothing about it when the half-naked Gray dropped after the first cup. She wasn't happy about this, not at all.

Lucy, who was on the bar stool next to Natsu, began to stir from her drunken slumber. She was happy, 'cause she was drunk and Mira quickly mended the hole in her plan.

"Natsu, why don't you take Lucy home? It seems she has had too much to drink." Mira drawled

"Yeah! Sure I'll take Lucy home tonight." Natsu lifted the stellar spirit mage onto his back, "Okay, here we go Lucy."

Happy, who was talking to Charle, flew over to follow Natsu. "Natsu, where are you going?"

"Oh Happy! Come on, we're going to Lucy's house. Let's go!" Natsu shouted at his blue exeed

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted in response

Natsu and Lucy and Happy then left the guild. Lucy on Natsu's back and Happy flying in circles around Natsu's head. On the way to Lucy's apartment, she began to mumble in her sleep and Natsu, having extremely sensitive hearing due to being a dragonslayer, heard every word.

"Natsu…. love you…stay away from Lisanna…..please don't leave me….don't go away….. I need you…"

Natsu began to blush furiously, was this really what Lucy thought? Does she really love me? These questions are what went through Natsu's head as he climbed though Lucy's window and put her down on her bed. Unfortunately for him Lucy's mumbles and moans in her sleep had gotten to him so, as Happy curled up to Lucy, Natsu made a run for the bathroom. Then Lucy woke up. She was considerably sober for how much she had drunk only hours before. She moaned softly from a giant headache. Then she heard a giant crash, and then a grunt of surprise. Even when hungover she knew that it had to be Natsu.

"Natsu! Come out please!" she yelled. And sure enough, her pink haired friend appeared out of her bathroom.

"Damn Lucy put your stuff on shelves not the floor." He said rubbing his head

"Turn on the light and watch were you're going then dumbass." She snapped remembering she was angry at him.

Natsu faltered, and then got angry himself. "What's your problem? Why are you mad at me?" he snapped back. Natsu knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it herself.

Lucy was still incredibly hungover with a big headache and loose lips. So the next things she said were not things she would normally say to Natsu. "'Cause you took the job with Lisanna instead of me! I wanted to go with you! I'm your partner! I'm your best friend, not her!"

Natsu gaped at her, completely in shock that she admitted truthfully what was bothering her. He was even more shocked when she went on.

"Natsu, why don't you realize how much I love you."

Lucy was crying really hard and Natsu was frozen, but they continued to stare at each other in a silent standoff. Neither of them won. Natsu unfroze and walked slowly over to the crying Lucy, he cupped her chin and looked into her tearful eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Lucy jerked in surprise and then threw her arms around her neck molding her lips to his. Natsu smiled against her lips and Lucy began to lean backward pushing them off balance and on the bed. The kiss was broken, but not forgotten when Natsu hovered over Lucy.

She was blushing faintly and Natsu took initiative and claimed her lips again. And this time they both knew there was no going back.

** The Morning after**

Lucy woke up to a cold bed. Even when she was so intoxicated last night, she could still remember what happened. She flushed bright pink, her and Natsu… Wait where is Natsu? She frantically searched her apartment and no sign of her new lover. Lucy felt anger bloom at the thought of the man. Why the hell did he just leave? When I find him, she thought, I'm going to kill him.

**Two Months Later**

Lucy ran to the bathroom for the tenth time this morning and began to throw up nothing.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought feverishly

The blond hadn't felt the best since her one night stand with the still MIA Natsu. Her period was nonexistent for the last two months but she blamed it on the stress of the search for Natsu, she was puking, and she just felt downright crappy. Then she heard the door fly open. She felt too sluggish to move but still in her heart she wished it was her best friend. Levy Mcgarden who was considered her best friend walked in. When she didn't see Lucy, she searched until she found the mage hugging the toilet bowl.

"Oh Lu-chan." Levy sighed

Lucy didn't like what the tone Levy was using. It scared the crap out of her.

"Levy-chan, what's wrong with me?" Lucy cried with an odd feeling telling her that Levy knew the answer.

The problem was Levy did know. Lucy had confided in Levy about her and Natsu's experience and Levy knew neither of them would have even thought of protection,and she had been waiting for the signs to appear for two months. So she wasn't surprised to find her Lu-chan in this state. But she didn't want to tell her still heartbroken friend she was pregnant with the child of the very man who she wanted to forget. And Levy sure as hell didn't want to tell her friend she was going to be a single mother because the love of her life ran out on her after he got some. Levy was furious at Natsu; if and when they found him she would personally kick his ass for pulling this shit on Lucy. That or ask Gajeel to do it, which was a much safer plan.

"Lu-chan," Levy started , sucking up the sorrow she had, "your pregnant."

Lucy, who had been beginning to attempt standing back up, fell to her knees with her eyes wide in fear.

"No, that's not possible. I mean this is all from stress! Nothing more, I mean yeah the symptoms are alike but I can't….. be … pregnant…" Lucy's protests were getting feeble even to her own ears.

Tears filled her big brown, pain filled eyes. Yes, Levy thought as she held her best friend while Lucy cried, Natsu will not be forgiven for this.

**Seven and a half months later**

"Lu-chan, you can do this!" The blue haired script mage cried in support of the blond

Lucy screamed in pain and another contraction hit.

"Yeah bunny girl you can do it." said a strangely supportive Gajeel

Lucy knew from the bruises on his head he had been beat with an encyclopedia, so he knew the consequences if he said the wrong things to her. That couple and the guild had been her lifeline through this whole pregnancy ordeal. If she didn't feel well somebody would walk her home and keep her company until she felt better. Even when her moody hormonal self went psycho on their asses, they would always support her. But not after they sent Bisca to calm her, telling her she had been the same way when she was pregnant with Asuka. Even Master helped now and then, thrilled with the idea of another baby in the guild.

Lucy yelped in pain again squeezing Levy's hand until it went numb, but instead of complaining she bared with it murmuring words of support in place of the ass hole that should have been there. Porlyusica and Wendy were doing their best to numb the pain of the celestial spirit mage in Porlyusica's small cottage in the woods of Magnolia, but this wasn't a wound and they couldn't do much to until the baby was born.

"Lucy-san, its twins! One boy, one girl!" Wendy squeaked in excitement

Levy, Lucy, and Gajeel looked a Wendy with a horrified expression. Oh God, Lucy thought as she fainted.

_** What'd ya think? Please tell me how to make it better and correct any mistakes!**_


	2. The Return of Natsu

_**I want to thank anyone who reviewed **__** the support made my day so much better :) . I didn't expect to have another chapter done so soon but the words flew onto the page without asking me first. I spent 12 hours straight thinking only of this, so I had to do was type it …. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2 The Return of Natsu

Lucy woke up in the dark. Beside her was Levy sleeping in Gajeel's lap and Gajeel was asleep. She conveniently had forgotten the fact she was the mother of twins, until she looked around her as saw two tiny rosy cheeked faces. She almost had a panic attack. What the freak am I going to do with twins, she thought silently. She snorted, stupid question. She knew what she was going to do. Raise her son and daughter. She would never leave them, not with all she'd done to keep them safe. They were her and her beloved's children.

Not that's Natsu deserved to be her beloved, but somewhere in the last 9 months she had gotten over her bitter feelings. She was pretty sure he either ran away and is now living it up or he died in some unfortunate accident she never heard about. Secretly even after all everyone had told her, she hoped it was the first one. Because then he at least could come back and see his loving family.

It dawned on her that her children were nameless at the moment. Whenever she tried to pick out names for what she thought would be one child, it never worked. So she foolishly thought that once it was born the name would just fall into place. Well, she knew now she was dead wrong. But she did know one thing; her son would not be Igneel or Natsu jr. He was going to have a unique name, not live in the shadow of his father or his grandpa. But in honor of Natsu she kept a theme going. Her son would be Ryuu Salamander Heartfilia.** Now her daughter's name was trickier to think of, after all it wasn't like she wanted to make a bad choice and have her daughter be laughed at for the rest of her life.

Lucy thought and thought. Her daughter would not be Layla or Lucy jr. And for the oddest reason, and Lucy didn't have a reason, the name Kimiko Sutaa Heartfilia.*** And she instantly those were the names of her children. Smiling she went back to sleep and dreamed of her new life with her children.

The peace didn't last long.

" Lu-chan, wake up! Lu-chan take responsibility for your children! Come on its been an hour." Levy was desperate for the young mother to awaken and take these newborns off her hands. Wendy and Porlyusica ran before they could be roped in to babysitting and Gajeel was no help at all. In fact she had to watch him more carefully than the babies and he was a grown man for the love of God! Lucy's eyes fluttered open as Kimiko began to wail. Then they flew open as she ran to Levy and took her child into her arms.

"Levy-chan," she said to the small blue haired girl, "take Gajeel and go to the guild, tell them of Kim and Ryuu."

Levy couldn't suppress the look of relief on her face as she grabbed her share of the children and ran. Lucy chuckled darkly.

"Geez Levy-chan, you could have at least slowed down." She said once the door slammed shut and woke up Ryuu, who cried as loud as his sister.

She ran to her other child and picked him up so she had one in each arm. Well this is going to be interesting, she thought. Then before she knew it, Happy burst through the window all scuffed up holding a key.

"LUCY YOU GOTTA HELP…" Happy paused at stared at her and the children.

"Where did they come from Lucy?" Happy asked in wonder

Lucy was smarter than to bring things like this up with Happy. Through her entire pregnancy, Happy kept calling her fat. Though eventually Erza happened to hear him and gave him a thorough beating. Lucy shuddered, he never said that to her again.

"They came from my belly, Happy." She said carefully, waiting for the stupid questions to come.

"They smell like Natsu. I like them." Happy purred

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. It's not like it was abnormal, of course they would. Natsu is/was their father. She smiled and thought about what Natsu would think of their children. Then it dawned on her.

"Happy," she asked the cat playing with the babies in her arms, "who do I have to help?"

Then it was Happy's turn to jolt in surprise at what he had forgotten. He shoved the key in his hand into her face.

"This! Lucy open this key!" Happy shouted

She shushed him and stared at the red key in his hands. It looked like it was made of glass, so fragile and thin.

Lucy was about to grab it when a pair of familiar hands grabbed it first.

"Loke!" Lucy pulled the lion into a giant hug.

"Whoa Lucy, your daughter's going to be a looker when she gets older." He joked nervously

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion; he was trying to hide the key behind his back. After putting the children in the cradles so nicely arranged for her, she snuck up behind him and grabbed it.

The word flew from her mouth the second she picked it up.

"Open! Seal of the Dragonslayer!...?" Lucy shouted

She didn't have time to process the meanings of the words, not before a passed out Natsu was laying on the floor.

"NATSU !?" She screeched

Kim and Ryuu woke up and began to scream, but Lucy wasn't sure she could process that as well as what she was trying to process now. A very alive, pink haired, dragon scale scarf wearing Natsu was laying on the rug in the middle of the floor. She heard a cough and remembered who was here. And Loke took one look at the very angry Celestial Spirit mage and tried to open his gate. Lucy closed in in the nick of time, very eager to make this reunion last.

He knew he was screwed. Lucy opened the gate of the maiden and summoned Virgo to carry her twins, while she dragged a groggy Natsu and a scared Loke by the ear to the guild. And the LAST thing Fairy Tail expected that day was to have an angry Lucy rush into the guild with Loke and their Public Enemy #1.

"Loke I brought you here so that I could have witnesses to keep me from killing you." Everybody in the guild was frozen. Loke sweatdropped.

"Well, Lucy-sama, it's kind of a complicated story, so I suggest you sit down seeing as you gave birth yesterday." Loke was speaking rather loudly at the last part in a failed attempt for help. Even Gray, who usually took his side, stayed put. He cowered in front of everyone when he saw the stare of Erza land on him. Loke might be afraid of Lucy, but he was terrified of Erza. And the woman had reequipped to Heaven's wheel and was pointing her really sharp swords toward him.

Lucy sat down. "Alright, talk." She said once she had gotten situated with her twins in her lap.

"Well, you see it all started on a night 9 months ago when," Loke got the death stare from Lucy, "urm uh… we all know this part so I'll skip ahead. Natsu woke up early and saw what had happened, and he knew that he had picked you as his mate. He, being the hollow headed idiot we all know and hopefully don't still want to kill, panicked and tried to resume for the last time his search for Igneel. He knew he had to come back and when he did he would face the music and propose. But he ran into the Dark Guild Black Angel and they didn't let the almighty Salamander walk away without a fight, but it was a whole guild against Natsu and he suffered heavy injuries. That was 8 months ago. Natsu didn't treat his injuries properly and they got infected and something we can't explain happened. That was 7 months ago, and then we found him on one of your missions, Lucy. But Natsu wasn't himself, he was out of control, that was 6 months ago. So to fix it the King of our world sealed him into a key a month ago, which you weren't supposed to find and oh shit he's waking up." Loke stared with the rest of the guild as their former nakama arose.

Lucy knew right then and there that the man in front of her wasn't her Natsu, wasn't the man that fathered the very children in her arms. He didn't even hesitate when he sent his roar of the fire dragon straight in her direction. Everyone in the guild, even Laxus, responded to that. She had been pushed out of the line of fire, (no pun intended) they all went into action. They had him chained to a table by the time Lucy had a chance to blink. Despite protests for her and her family's safety she walked up to Natsu with a baby on each hip and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Ne, Natsu, look at them. This is your daughter Kimiko and your son Ryuu. They look a lot like you except Kim has got this bizarre shade of fuchsia for hair. It looks like your pink on drugs, see? And Ryuu got a weird combo of blond and deep red; it's blond at the crown but red everywhere else, kind of like your flames. They were born with a full head of hair. And both of them have my eyes and your nose. See?" she whispered

Natsu didn't see, though, his eyes were purposed and cold. He had been paid for one mission; kill Lucy Heartfilia. The woman he loved so much before his mind had been tampered with. No, he wasn't the same Natsu. He didn't even remember why her tears hurt him inside, but he thought it was anger so he struggled all the more. Finally Mira, who couldn't bear to see her young friend in so much pain, led Lucy away from Natsu. The rest of them kept staring at him anyway. All of their eyes wide with disbelief, nobody could believe or wanted to believe that Natsu tried to hurt Lucy. After all, he was the one who tried to kill anyone who even laid a hand on her.

Loke sighed looking at his Princess. "I didn't want you to see this Lucy, I really didn't."

Then the lights went out for a split second and just as Elfman went to replace a broken fuse, they turned back on. And on the table where Natsu had been were the chains that served as a reminder he had been there. He was gone without a trace for the second time.

Gray was the first to break the silence. "Was that really Natsu?"

That was all it took for the flood gates to open. Lucy wailed in sorrow, just as she had when he left the first time. Juvia uncharacteristically slapped Gray on the back of the head and told him to shut up. The women of the guild including Lisanna, Mira, Levy, Bisca, Erza, Cana, Ever, and Juvia all huddled around the young mother and tried to calm her down. The males, all being overprotective of Lucy made an executive decision to beat the shit out of Natsu's head next time they saw him so he would go back to normal and stop causing Lucy so much pain.

Natsu blanked out, and awoke at the bar in Black Angel's lair. One of the girls in had poured a mug of ale over his head to wake him up.

"Wake up sunshine." She sneered

"Yes Angie." The new Natsu said obediently

"Go see Master, little Fairy," She commanded, "she isn't happy about your failure. All you had to do was kill a girl. You've done it for us before."

So he walked to a throne that sat in the middle of the room. And on that throne sat a young regal young woman. She had the air of a cruel queen with her cropped white hair and cold icy blue eyes. She knew she was beautiful. She smiled at the fear of the used to be fearless teen.

"Queen-sama, I have failed." Natsu said kneeling in front of his Queen with a fist on his heart.

This so called Queen's eyes flashed. She had been angered by the words of her favorite brainwashed mage. She beckoned him with a motion of her fingers. Natsu eagerly ran to her side. She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't act surprised, he even leaned into her kiss. But he didn't touch her, no embrace, no caress, no nothing. Then she leaned back to original position and slapped him. It wasn't anything playful, she left a red hand print his face.

"Do not ever fail me again, dear." She said to her lover

"Of course my queen." Natsu whimpered

She smiled and got up brushing his cheek. "Meet me in my room, babe."

Natsu nodded, and she walked away. He had a feeling he was forgetting something important, somebody important, someone who had once before held his heart. He vowed that his master would be the only one to hold his heart; he also vowed to make her happy and that meant killing Lucy Heartfilia. A disturbing smile crept onto his face; he wouldn't fail a second time.

Lucy was in the middle of a stress induced mental breakdown. She had gone to her apartment by herself with the babies. After a self-tutorial on how to change a diaper and a feeding she put Ryuu and Kim to bed and they were asleep, although she feared that when night fell their slumber wouldn't last.

The blond really wasn't supposed to be moving at all, you known with the childbirth thing and all, but she couldn't get herself to settle down. Not what with what had happened that day. Natsu's name was the only coherent word that formed in her head. She was hyperventilating the more she thought about him. She didn't cry. Her tears had run dry that afternoon after he disappeared again.

If the twins hadn't been sleeping she would have screamed, asking why her lover had to be taken away like her mother and father. Looking around the room for something that would calm her, her eyes set on the doll that lay on her desk. She cuddled it, but it only gave her more memories of him. Then Lucy got angry. How dare he try to hurt her, how dare he not tell her anything, how dare he leave her again, after seeing the proof they had once been in love.

She laughed hysterically; the mutual love hadn't lasted long. It dawned on her at some time that it really wasn't very funny, but she couldn't stop laughing anyway. Ezra knocked on Lucy's door, and Lucy opened the door while laughing herself to tears. Erza knew that whatever Lucy was laughing was breaking her apart inside. Erza tried to pull the blond into a hug, but she pulled away.

"I need to be strong Erza. The twins need a strong mom." Lucy gave Titania a determined stare

She decided to be as strong as their father would have been, before the odd brainwashing. Hopefully they would never see him again, and then Lucy could tell stories of the good Natsu. She would forget the man she saw today, because he wasn't Fairy Tail's Natsu.

Erza smiled at determined Lucy. Though the silence was kind of awkward, so she excused herself and Lucy decided to try to get the sleep she needed, before the nightmare of small children began. Her sleep was peaceful until she thought she heard one of her children crying, she got up rubbing her eyes.

"I knew the peace wasn't about to last long…. NATSU ?" she yelped

Sure enough the pink haired man was holding Ryuu by the foot and sniffing him. Once he saw Lucy, he had an odd sensation fill his body. He put down the screaming baby and stared hard at the woman in front of him. In his mind he knew to keep his woman happy Lucy would have to die, but his instincts wouldn't let him. Nobody, not even himself, was allowed to hurt his Lucy. Natsu's eyes widened at the protectiveness of the thought. He was confused and afraid of the feelings he had for this person he never met.

Lucy stood and stared at Natsu while he struggled internally with himself. He went from a sneer to a smile to a confused frown. He walked over to her and pressed up against her.

"Why am I so calm? Lucy…." His eyes flared with recognition, "Oh God, Lucy!"

Natsu remembered, how could he forget his beautiful mate? Lucy could see it, she knew he remembered. But then things went horribly wrong, a woman Lucy had never seen before entered her house. Her first thought was how the hell are these people getting into my house. Her second was I need to get my child. Her last thought was who is this chick?

The queen looked at her lover and she turned her lip up in disgust. The spell was broken. She snapped at the man who appeared next out of thin air next to her. Her icy stare gave him a silent command. Fix him. A magic circle lit up around Natsu. A second later the new Natsu was back. He flung himself backward, like Lucy herself was a contagious disease. The white haired women opened her arms and he ran into them. He closed the distance and sealed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Lucy gagged at the sight, and the sound turned both of their attention to her. She paled, why didn't she bring her keys with her?

Natsu smirked. "Next time bitch, I'll get you. Be ready."

And Lucy watched the woman smugly wave goodbye as Natsu carried her bridal style out the window. The last thing she heard the evil woman mutter was, "Goodbye my love."

"Huh?" Lucy whispered

_**Whoa, do I see Yuri action in the future? ….. No I do not. Ryuu Salamander was a play on naming the kid fire dragon and Kimiko means empress while Sutaa means stars so I was trying to call her empress of the stars. (Warning I did just basically tell you their magical abilities….. which was the point)**_


	3. The family grows

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update, I just had the worst writer's block and school decided to pop up out of nowhere and say take this homework and do it. And I'm in my school's colorguard and we keep having competitions. A special thanks to all that reviewed and I hope this chapter holds to your standards of me. (if u have any…)**

Chapter 3

Yuki loved to mess with people. Make them think their more important than they are. Lucy Heartfilia was no exception. All the leader of Black Angel wanted was Natsu Dragneel, but now with this beautiful twist in the plotline Yuki has a new plaything. There was no special reason to why she wanted Natsu either, he happened to be sexy and he was put front of her after a particularly cruel beating. Even with the severe injuries he has endured, he still had the nerve to look back at her defiantly. It was then she wanted to break him, and she tried for months. She tortured him, harassed him, mauled him but the boy wouldn't break for her. Not when he muttered all about his Lucy, his mate, his world. She quickly realized the only way to see him break was to make him forget, so she took her best mind molder mage and had him erase everything. Then it was easy, like making a ball out of clay.

This submissive masochist was hers. She didn't love him per say, she loved what she had done to him. After hearing a cough, the beautiful sadist turned in bed to look at the pink haired man she claimed. She didn't regret who she had ruined. Hell, she thought, from today on its going to get fun.

**1 year later**

Lucy hadn't had over two hours of sleep for a year now. The poor girl was sure she was going to die. Having Natsu ripped away from her again almost crushed her, and it took forever for the guild to put the mother of twins back together again. It was harder than it looked, with her being tired from caring for Ryuu and Kim, and her idea of coping was to pretend it never happened, even when all of them had seen her the morning after he left again. Levy had it particularly hard; she took it upon herself to make regular check-ups on Lucy. That made life unnecessarily hard for Gajeel, because when Levy was tired and moody Gajeel was beaten and ignored. Lucy tried so hard to not be a burden to those she loved, but it was becoming increasingly hard as the twins got older and Lucy got more tired.

"Levy-chan, Erza, Mira and Bisca; Go home! I'm fine, I promise!" Lucy assured her friends as she ushered them out the door

"But Lucy!" they said in unison

"No buts." She said sternly as she slammed the door in their faces

"Finally a moment to ourselves, ne Ryuu? Kim? How 'bout tonight we splurge and take a bath without Levy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Bisca-san, Juvia or Ever?" The blond said rolling her eyes

Even though the small children didn't understand a word she was saying, they giggled and bounced in their high chairs. She smiled warmly at them.

"You agree? Good let's go!" Lucy took a child on each hip and walked over to the bathroom.

When she got there she realized that the whole having two-kids-in-the-bath-at-the-same-time-and-having-n o-help thing was a really bad idea she summoned her two most trusted female spirits.

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" The two spirits appeared from their gates looking slightly confused

"Bath time." Lucy explained, "I need help…"

Giggling as bad as the babies, Aries stripped and picked up Kim. Virgo did the same, though she was not laughing. They all got in the bath simultaneously, and Lucy began to wash a squirming Ryuu. It was no secret to anyone that the child hated the water with a burning passion, he also liked to harass Gray by crying whenever he was around, Lucy was sure it was from his father's genes. But luckily, the little boy refused to let water win and so he wouldn't every cry. Kim didn't have such a problem. Sure bath time wasn't her favorite, but she liked water just fine, though she suspiciously screams every time she sees Gray.

When bath time for the twins was deemed as over, she had her spirits babysit while she took a shower.

"Ryuu, Kim come on, walk to me." Aries cooed after putting a very thick padding of wool over the ground. Virgo stepped in, "Prince-sama, Princess-sama do you want a punishment?"

Lucy walked in drying her hair with a towel, "Virgo, don't touch them."

"Yes Queen-sama, is it time for my punishment?" Virgo replied hopefully

Aries was too busy encouraging the blankly staring children to notice Loke enter freely through his gate. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for all of them to be quiet. Lucy got a big grin on her face and nodded; he went up behind her and blew on her neck. She turned and shot a wool bomb straight in his face, shouting "Sumimasen!"

Lucy laughed and Aries stared in horror at what she had done to her lion spirit. She apologized for another hour before Lucy started to feel the effects of their presence and closed their gates. The children had gone down for an evening nap, and this was the worst part of her day. It wasn't late enough to sleep, even kids couldn't mess up her sleeping habits, and all she was left to was her thoughts. Sometime over the weeks she had picked up a knack for crafts, so she was in the middle of making a scarf out of red dragon scale material Natsu had gotten her as a birthday present years ago. Levy had enchanted the material so that it would grow as the owner did, and this was going to be a present for Ryuu. She smiled as she finished it; in her hands was a tiny red replica of her lover's scarf. She could imagine a grownup Ryuu wearing it while throwing a fire punch, kicking some unfortunate soul's ass.

She put the scarf aside and pulled out a bracelet she had found in a shop a week ago. It had twelve mini versions of the zodiac keys; it also had the same enchantment that the scarf had. These accessories were going to be her children's main look, Lucy already had it planned. It had been an hour and Lucy began to fall into a deep slumber.

_"Natsu!" Lucy laughed drunkly, "Let's go! I'll lock my windows if you don't hurry up."_

_ Natsu smiled warmly at his love. She didn't know, but it seemed everyone around him did. He ended up listening to Gray; he was going to make her jealous. He even asked Lisanna to go a mission with him right in front of Lucy, she was angry. But when they got to her house, she opened up into a vulnerable girl. Then that kiss…. That mind blowing kiss….. _

Natsu woke up in his Queen's bed with fright, he couldn't remember his dream anymore but he felt like it was important to him. He shrugged it off, and tightened his arms protectively around the waist of the sleeping women next to him. To be honest he liked her better when she was asleep, she was gentler not as sadistic and he didn't have to keep having the odd feeling that something was out of place. Whenever he saw her in the dark, he could pretend to see blond hair, feel smooth skin, and he could imagine her eyes a soft brown that he could get lost in. But when they were awake he had to love the white hair and icy blue eyes that froze him.

He fingered the edges of the scarf he refused to ever take off in the presence of his queen, he felt naked without it. He couldn't remember where it came from, but it was obviously it was important. The Heartfilia girl he was supposed to kill came to his mind; he turned his lip up in disgust. She had to go, it made his women nervous, and he wouldn't allow his lover to be like that. He didn't know why she deserved it, but Yuki-sama said so and that was a good enough reason for new Natsu. Deep inside him though, old Natsu screamed for someone to help his mate and kill him. New Natsu just shook off the conscience of old Natsu; it was making him uneasy when he thought about killing her.

He turned to see Yuki staring at him; she pulled him into a kiss and then tied him up and tortured him, driving the new extreme masochist crazy the rest of the night long.

Lucy awoke to the tell-tale sign of a hungry baby. They were wailing and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she warmed up bottles trying to hush them. She wanted to cry herself, God, she thought. Why don't they sleep?

**3 years later on the twin's birthday**

Ryuu and Kim were just beginning to show their magical abilities; of course all this did was make life infinitely more difficult for the blond. She wished that somebody would have told her that the dragonslayer trait was dominant over celestial spirit magic, because Ryuu was a star dragonslayer, which she found out very quickly meant that his fire was a few degrees hotter and fierier that the Sun and his only rival in destructive power was his father. Even her little Kim who she had prayed would be a normal Stellar Spirit mage could only use the keys of the jewel dragon spirits, then Kim found these on their doorstep one morning and summoned the spirit Aquamarine, a water dragon, in the woods around the guild she. While it scared the crap out of Lucy, Kim forged an instant bond and contract with the spirit, but it did disappoint Wendy and Gajeel who sulked for days afterward.

Then baby Exceeds, who Happy assures isn't the love children of him and Charle but the result of the weird bond with dragonslayers, were sleeping next to her children. (Lucy still doesn't know why there was one for Kim who is not a full dragonslayer) But they came this morning and her children still think that this was all Mama's doing and this was their gift from Mama and Daddy. All they've heard over the years about their father was that he was the best mage Fairy Tail had ever seen.

It was during the twin's birthday party that Gray and Juvia walked in holding a small bundle of blanket. Lucy knew right away what it was.

"Why didn't u tell me you'd had the baby, Juvia?! Mou, I totally would've been there to support you!" She squealed running over to one of her best friends and looked at the baby, "Boy or Girl? What's his/her name? If you need help at any point just ask-"

"Lucy, calm down." Juvia laughed, "I had her yesterday, and her name is Mina Fullbuster, and of course I'll call u if I need help."

Lucy smirked, now they get to see how hard it is with babies.

"And they called me a crazy moody hormonal bitch…. Wait 'til you try the only two hours of sleep thing. Revenge, oh my dear sweet revenge." She muttered evilly

"What was that?" Gray asked seriously

She flashed a sympathetic smile, "Oh, nothing…."

Juvia paled a little bit as she somewhat realized what Lucy had said. At that moment a jealous Ryuu, he has a giant mother complex, came running to his mother. He eyed Gray suspiciously.

"Uncle Gray, I'm four today!" He said in a barely understandable voice, "Wanna see my roar? Imma show it to you anyway, watch me Mama!"

Ryuu took a deep breath, "Watch out Uncle Gray, this could hurt! Roar of the Star Dragon!"

Poor Gray didn't know what was coming. He only stood in front of Juvia and Mina, and from the effect the move had had on her couch she was sure this wasn't going to end well unless she stepped in. She pulled out Taurus's key and was about to open his gate when she heard Kim yell, "Open Gate of the Water Dragon! Aquamarine!"

Crap, Lucy thought, this is when Natsu would come in handy.

Natsu sneezed, who was talking about him? He shook his head, probably Yuki-sama, she wasn't very happy with him these days. She had gotten slightly tired of his no backbone. It had been fun while it lasted, but his wimpy personality had begun to irritate her. She wanted him to rebuke her, fight her, or say no at least! But that wasn't how she made him, and she was thinking of giving him back his memories and seeing the look on his face when he realized that he had basically almost killed his past lover and then basically dumped her with kids and disappeared. Yes, that's exactly what the woman was planning.

**2 years later **

"So how is it Natsu? Don't you like this?" Yuki said whipping him while he was being held up by handcuffs. His mind was no longer clouded and he was himself, but he had begun to break with the constant torture and the knowledge of what he'd done to Lucy, he knew she would never forgive him not for this.

"Gosh Darn it Ryuu, Poppy, I freaking told you that if you destroyed my couch one more time I was going to put you in a time out! Now what's your excuse this time? Huh?" Lucy said with her hands on her hips

The exceed and her dragonslayer both looked down and pointed at the reading Kim and Seb, "It was their fault Mom!" they accused

Those two didn't even look up from the picture book that Levy had given them. She had lots left over from her Library that she got for Kei when he was born. Gajeel wasn't too thrilled that she had gotten more books than weights for their child, but she argued, Why does a baby need weights? Lucy looked sternly at the two.

"What did I tell you about lying, Ryuu?" she said

"Not to do it." He mumbled

"But you did it anyway didn't you?" Lucy pressed

Ryuu nodded, knowing his mother wasn't going to let him get away with it. He looked at the burnt couch, and then looked back to his mom. She stared right back and he shivered under her gaze. Tears meant for sympathy filled his eyes and he sniffed, but Lucy had seen that trick way to many times for it to work, half of those times from Natsu. God, Ryuu was so much like Natsu. Whereas Kim was calm and collected, Ryuu was reckless and made of trouble. Kim, who felt oddly left out, came to her mother's side and wagged at finger at Ryuu. Seb grew wings and hovered protectively above her. Lucy laughed watching the twins playfully fight, until she heard a knock on the door.

She wasn't expecting anyone so, bewildered, she opened the door. Lucy screamed bloody murder. He looked older than she remembered, but it was definitely him. He was gravely beaten and dirty, and unconscious but he was Natsu. Ryuu and Kim ran over to the door and stared at their mother in wonder, who was this man? She kneeled down beside him and gently pulled him up and dragged him, as gently as you can drag a person, on to the couch that yes was sadly burnt to a crisp.

"Ryuu, Poppy, Kim and Seb run to the guild and get Wendy-nee-san, Aunt Erza, Aunty Levy, Uncle Gray, Happy and Uncle Gajeel and Jii-chan. Go! Hurry! Your Daddy's in trouble." Lucy yelled at the six year old children and Exceeds.

"This is our Daddy?" Ryuu and Kim said at the same time

She gave them the shut-up-and-go look. So that's what they did. They ran to the Guild that they'd been to a million times, and screamed for the people their mom told them to get. Everyone being so attuned to the twins noticed their distress and the chosen few ran over to them. As they ran out of the guild, Ryuu and Kim shouted to the people running after them, "Come on! Daddy's hurt! Mommy said to hurry!"

They all ran faster in confusion and Erza broke the door open on accident to get in. Lucy looked up from the first aid kit she held over a bloodied body. Even without knowing who it was, Wendy ran over to him and started treatment. Lucy faced all of them and whispered quietly, "Its Natsu."

Happy whooped in joy and ran over to his pink haired friend; everyone else gave Lucy a look. She knew what is meant too; even Master wasn't making a move toward his once favorite child. Their look said remember what happened last time? You're going to let him back in after all he's done? Erza looked as if she wanted to either kill or hug the crap of him, Gray looked angry and so did Levy. Lucy was afraid Master was about to use Fairy Law on Natsu, and Gajeel just grinned at her. Wendy was too busy to too like anything at the moment.

Lucy sighed at them, and gave stared back with pleading desperate eyes.

"Maybe he's old Natsu, can't we…. Can't we give him a chance? Please?" She pleaded

None of them could miss the need on her face. And none of them wanted to crush her dreams either, even though they didn't trust Natsu anymore. Natsu began to open his eyes and he looked straight at Lucy. All of them tensed, waiting for his attack to begin, but the attack never came. His eyes filled and he cried loud, wet, painful sobs. Lucy ran over to him and put her arms around him, cradling his body, gently shushing Natsu. He kept telling her he was so sorry and he kept crying for what seemed like hours. And when the sobs finally stopped Natsu fell back asleep. The group was stunned, most of them never seeing Natsu that vulnerable before. Ryuu and Kim both got a very protective feeling for their father after they saw him cry. They went over and sat next to him like their mother. Then Lucy got sick of the gawking, so she made everyone leave.

"Geez, expecting them to help was dumb. Well, Wendy helped." She muttered

Seb and Poppy flew over a pointed at the blue cat curled up next to Natsu, "Happy won't leave." They told her loyally, she smiled and nodded. Her family was back together.

**Sorry for all the time skips but the twins needed to be at least 6 so they could understand what was going on. I have great ideas for the next chapter so hopefully it won't take me as long to write. Please review, oh and thanks for the support! I wouldn't have pushed through this chapter without it :)**


	4. Bonding

**Ive noticed I have this really bad habit of bringing Happy in when he is needed and then forget about him and im trying to be more aware of it. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (sadly), but I do own this idea!**

Chapter 4

Lucy stared at the sleeping form in front of her. She fell asleep waiting for him to wake up, but all that happened was that he whimpered her name in his sleep. She put her hand on the pink mass of hair that really needed a haircut. Natsu looked no worse for the wear age wise, his version of looking older was that he was taller and lost the boyish curve of his face, though Lucy didn't exactly look older either. His breath became slightly uneven as he woke up from his slumber. He groggily looked at his mate and frowned. He put his hand on her cheek and stared her in the eyes.

Then he spoke, "Do you…Am I…..Will you…Can I… be…. forgiven?"

Lucy just looked at him, her eyes filled and she knew that he had been torturing himself with this.

"Natsu of course! I can't live without you. You may have left me, but not on purpose and you came back! That's all that matters to me!" She sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck.

Then she knew, the man she was hugging was really, honestly and truly Natsu. Despite his wounds she jumped on his chest, straddling his waist. He winced, but only slightly because Wendy had healed the injuries to the point of almost disappearance. Lucy felt like a girl again, she was bursting with joy and she was on cloud nine. Nothing could make her happier as she snuggled up to her MIA boyfriend. And then their children stumbled in, not really awake with Exceed on their heads. That reminded Lucy to take Happy out of the closet she locked him in when he tried to wake up Natsu.

"Lucy did you move on? You had kids too?" he looked down in despair

And although it was cruel of her, she began to laugh uncontrollably. Natsu tried to get up, feeling shamed, but Lucy stopped him by pressing a kiss to his lips. Apparently he doesn't remember much about what he had done when he was under Yuki's control. When she pulled back she looked at him with a smirk he didn't understand.

"How can you ask that when they look just like us, well, except for Kim's hair color. Do you know how she got fuchsia? I don't! Their yours, silly! Their father is you, dumbass! The boy is your son, Ryuu Salamander Heartfilia- now Dragneel- and this girl is your daughter Kimiko- Kim -Sutaa Heartfilia- now Dragneel. And the Exceeds on their heads are Poppy- the light grey one on Ryuu's head- and Seb- the dark grey one on Kim's head-and they are twins as well." She explained to the poor confused dragonslayer

After she spoke his eyes widened and he pointed to himself and then them. She nodded slowly so he would get the picture.

"Those are my kids?" He managed

She gave him an exasperated look and then nodded for the zillionth time that day, she looked over to the kids.

"Hey kids, come over and say hi to Daddy." She encouraged

And that was all they needed to run and tackle their parents. Natsu laughed then shooed everyone off him and then he stood to his full height and picked up his children. He adored them from the first second and his dragonslayer instincts made him very protective of the two giggling 6 yr olds. Natsu looked at the couch that he had been previously sleeping on and raised an eyebrow at Lucy. Her face darkened and she pointed at the Ryuu, Natsu laughed and gave her a look that said, "what number?" Her face darkened even further when she flashed 106 with her fingers. Then she glared at him, and Natsu gave her a sheepish smile.

"Like father, like son? ..." He said as a joke until Lucy really gave him a death glare

"And like father like daughter." Lucy said pointedly blaming him for passing on the destructive gene

"Beginner's Luck?" He replied

She rolled her eyes at him. Then an idea sprung on her as she watched the children climb all over Natsu and tell him thing about them.

She looked around for Seb and Poppy and then realized they were trying to rescue the trapped forgotten Happy. She rushed over and unlocked the cabinet, "Happy are you okay?" she apologized

Happy didn't pay attention to her though; he just went to join the fun with the dragonslayer and his children. Then she had the children sit down, and wait for a minute. She turned to Natsu.

"I'm going to buy a new couch, you're their father and it's your turn to get to know and watch your kids. Oh! And don't take of Ryuu's scarf no matter what, he inherited the weirdness about that thing from you, and if anything gets broken by anybody," Lucy caught the gaze of everyone in the room," you get a time out." Then she pranced out the door thrilled with the thought of a break

**With Natsu, Ryuu, and Kim plus Exceeds**

Ryuu and Kim really liked their father; he was just as cool in person as Mommy had said he would be. He took them to the park and showed them that the wings of the cats could carry other people. Then Natsu got down to business.

"Alright kids, I need some cooperation from the people in my circus!" Natsu shouted playfully

"Daddy, what circus? Are you crazy?" They giggled stepping in line to play anyway

"My circus of course, and you are my acts! Can you perform any tricks?" Natsu said with a mischievous glint in his eyes

That's when all hell broke loose, what was originally a game for the twins became a chance to show their father the magic they could use. Ryuu was the first to get overly excited; a habit Natsu gave to his son, he realized.

"Roar of the Star Dragon!" He yelled

Natsu was dumbfounded when he saw a blinding white stream of fire come from his son's mouth and head straight toward him. He moved on instinct to eat the fire like normally, and he realized the fire tasted gross, it was like eating his own flames. He reminded himself to never do it again. But that decision, turned out to be a bad one when he saw the park around him erupt into flames.

Ryuu smirked, he was gonna show his papa that that wasn't the only thing he could do. "Wing slash of the Star Dragon!" , then before poor Natsu had time to recover, "Fist of the Star Dragon!"

Natsu was dodging everything, making the fire in the park bigger and he growled in frustration. Then something very unexpected happened.

"Open Gate of the Water Dragon! Aquamarine!" Kim chanted, bringing out her favorite spirit

And a massive water dragon appeared in the park. Kim watched at her father's eyes almost popped out of his head. Seb, Poppy, and Happy joined their mages as the tree they were sleeping in was burning. The dragon spoke in Kim's mind. _Dear one, shall I fix this fire your big brother caused? _Kim just nodded eagerly and the dragon let a stream of cool water from her giant maw and soothed the greedy white flames to nothingness. _Dear one I shall go now, for your magic can't keep me here long. But anytime you need me, open my gate._ Then Kim waved goodbye, slightly fatigued from the appearance of her best friend. Seb landed of her shoulder and murmured to her comfortingly, since he was more of a silent fellow.

Natsu stared sternly at his son, even if he was impressed at the sheer untamed power and he had been the same, careless, with power, he had to make sure Ryuu would pull this again.

"Ryuu that was awesome bro! Totally freaking cool!" Poppy shouted giving him a fist bump Then she saw the death glare from Happy and she quickly stared at the ground and mumbled dejectedly about how cool Ryuu really was.

"Ryuu, never again." Natsu kneeled in front of Ryuu, "That fire is was burnt Mom's couch, right? You need to learn to control it, fire hurts people. Fire isn't like Wendy's wind, it won't heal, but fire protects people like Mom, Kim and the guild and it is alive. Every person's fire is different and alive." Natsu explained to his son

Ryuu listened very intently to Natsu speech, and this was stuff his mother could have never really explained to him, as she wasn't a fire mage. Then he stared right into his father's eyes with his big innocent brown ones, one certain part of his father's speech hitting a particular chord with him.

"Daddy, can you teach me how to protect Momma and Kim and Poppy and you?" He asked

Inside Natsu whooped in joy that his child he had known for a day had already trusted him this much.

"Of course Ryuu, I'll train you. You'll be the best mage in the guild, except me." The fire mage exclaimed

Then Natsu and Ryuu's incredibly sensitive hearing heard a thump. And then Seb yelled, both males ran over to a passed out Kim. They ran in circles around her in panic until they ran right into each other and landed on the floor. Then Natsu remembered he was the father here and scooped her up into his arms and cradled her gently, Ryuu and Seb and Poppy were having a rushed conversation until understanding washed over Ryuu's face. He walked over to his father.

"Its okay, she doesn't have very good control over how much magic she uses when she summons a spirit so she overdid it. Momma comes home like this after missions, this happened before, she'll wake up soon. But we gotta go home before Momma finds us in a burnt park! Hurry!" Then Ryuu started running back home.

Everyone followed him, except for Natsu who walked slowly to not disturb the little girl in his arms. When she was asleep she looked exactly like Lucy did, he noted, she looked innocent and defenseless and a surge of protectiveness went through him. He knew he would severely injure any stupid dumbass who harmed his daughter, and he would raise his son to do the same. (Because he was going to get old and frail and unable eventually) When he reached the house he climbed through the window out of habit and scared the crap out an unsuspecting Ryuu.

"Daddy, I'm bored." Ryuu whined as Natsu laid Kim in Lucy's bed.

Just because he became a dad didn't mean Natsu was anywhere near responsible. He still was a hothead, and was really bad at thinking things through. So he suggested they start Ryuu's training now, inside the house. And Ryuu, being a six year old version of that hothead who has no sense of responsibility, thought that was the best idea in the entire world. To their defense they weren't dumb enough to work with fire in the same room that the defenseless girl slept, so they went into a place where they thought they could control the flame; the living room.

Natsu didn't even think about it when they both sent a wing slash of the Fire/Star dragon and burned the crap out of everything as they worked on control. Then when Ryuu was tired and they both collapsed on the floor, then the door swung open and Lucy walked in holding an order receipt for a flame resistant couch. She looked around and dropped everything and let out a screech.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LIVING ROOM! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? NATSU, RYUU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET YOUR DUMB, BRAINLESS ASSES IN HERE!" Lucy shouted in rage, not even caring she cussed at her child

They sulked guiltily in front of her a minute later. Lucy's face was red with rage and she was giving them a glare so deadly that even the brave fearless mage of Fairy Tail was quivering in fear. She didn't even notice when Kim walked unsteadily to her father and reached up, the universal sign for "pick me up". He obliged trying to use the child in his arms as a shield. It didn't work, she only narrowed her eyes.

"My living room is destroyed. How many times have I told you to not use magic in the house?" She yelled

Ryuu decided to sacrifice his father, "but Momma, Daddy said it was okay!" He said accusingly

When Lucy wasn't looking Ryuu sent his father a sad wave and tears filled his eyes because he knew Momma was going to murder Daddy. Natsu caught Ryuu's gesture and gulped, Gray must have taught the kid to do something like this. There was no other explanation to why his own son would feed him to the wolves or, in this case, a very angry Lucy. He looked to her and tried to save himself in vain.

"Babe, I love you so much. Do you know how beautiful you've gotten. Your looking so slim! You look amazing in….that….dress….OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelped as Lucy grabbed his ear and pulled him to the door.

She was going to kick him out, but bad thoughts came to her mind of him leaving again so she just pushed him against the door.

"One more stunt like this and I'll personally engrave your tombstone. You destroyed my house, again! Why is this poor apartment never safe? Everything in it has been replaced at least once! Or more!" She stabbed a finger in his chest repeatedly with every word

Natsu grinned sheepishly, "So, wanna go get some furniture?" he asked

Lucy flashed him and dirty look and said the most terrifying words he had ever heard in his life, "I'm going to tell Erza."

Natsu's face lost all color and he began to shake uncontrollably, if Lucy wasn't so angry she'd be worried he was having a seizure. Then she went to go stalk off to the guild and do what she threatened when she felt two small weights attach to her legs.

"No Mommy, don't! Aunt Erza will kill Daddy! I love Daddy, don't make him go away. Please Mommy, don't do it!" the twins pleaded

Although Erza was incredibly nice to the children, they had seen her punishing Gray and Gajeel for doing some stupid things. Ever since they had been very careful about not making the swordsmaster angry for any reason. Natsu began to have hope in his children and Lucy sighed at the bond he had already formed with them.

"Fine, but one more magically destroyed object and Erza will be notified." She replied coolly

"I'll be notified of what?" Erza asked as she walked through the open door and stared at the burnt furniture around her. "Natsu, you haven't even been home a day and your already destroying everything Lucy owns?!" She yelled reequipping to Heaven's Wheel

Natsu's soul began to float away from his body, if nobody did anything soon he would be killed!

"Erza, I-I-I- was just cleaning this horrible mess, because-cause-cause a lacrima went off! Yeah! An explosive lacrima went off! And I don't know how it got in here, it must have been Happy, you know how he loves shiny things and….your…not believing….any of this….are you?" He squeaked

Erza shook her head, about to give him the punishment of a lifetime, when Gray ran in with a little girl and pulled his friend into an uncharacteristic hug, basically shielding Natsu with his body. The girl ran up and gave Erza a hug, trying to save her Uncle Natsu and Papa from Auntie Erza's rage. The older women stiffened then calmed down hugging the small girl back. Mina Fullbuster gave her father a thumbs up. Ryuu ran over to Gray and kicked him in the shin, telling him to let go of his father. Good thing the rivalry with Gray was passed in the genetics, Natsu thought. Though when Ryuu was done he ran over to Mina to give her puppy eyes. Great, Natsu thought, I'm going to be related to Gray. Gray laughed silently, thinking the exact same thing.

"So fire for brains, when did you wake up?" Gray asked

Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, and slammed his fist into Gray's stomach. As the poor ice mage coughed and sputtered, Natsu glared with cold eyes. Everybody looked at Natsu in worry and shock. Lucy was waiting for him to walk away and she cringed internally watching him, all he had to do was walk out the door and she would defiantly break.

"Gray, that was for teaching my kids to sacrifice others for the sake of themselves!" Natsu yelled

Gray looked at him liked he'd lost his marbles. Then he began laughing, very hard, only Natsu would pull a stunt like that. Don't misunderstand, Gray was really going to kill him for this, possibly multiple times if Lucy doesn't interfere, but for now the sheer idiocy he was going to laugh. Mina watched her father be punched and knew he deserved it when she heard the reason. Although she was only 2 she had Ryuu wrapped around her finger, and she was amazingly smart. She remembered a month ago when Aunt Erza had tried to kill her father and Gray blamed the twins and let them be punished. They took it to heart and assumed the every man for himself lifestyle. That being said she still didn't understand most of what goes on around her but she could walk, babble and make Erza calm down.

Ryuu and Kim smiled and then thought it was okay to go kick the crap out of Gray since their father had punched him. As they ran to their initiate their surprise attack, a small boy crawled in at an alarming rate. He had longer dark midnight hair, so black it was almost blue, and red eyes. Kei Redfox attached himself to Kim and Natsu looked angrily at the small child. Great, he thought, my children are friends with the spawn of the enemy.

"Kei-kun!" Kim squealed in delight, Seb just stared at the boy jealously

Happy entered the house in an overly dramatic manor. Natsu could have kissed his partner, Erza was about to go on the attack again and Mina was preoccupied with his son. But all the attention in the room focused on the small blue exceed. Happy sweatdropped at the sudden fame. He waved at the people looking at him.

"Natsu, I'm going to go see what Charle and Wendy are up to and maybe I'll go catch some fish…. Bye" And Happy was gone as fast as he came

Poppy, thinking it was all a game, grabbed her brother's tail and flew after Happy in hopes of fish. Then

Erza's gaze refocused on Natsu as another member of the Fullbuster family arrived.

"Erza-san, how have you been? How's Jellal? I know you've been seeing him more lately." Juvia gushed,

the scarlet haired woman embarrassed.

Levy and Gajeel Redfox then ran in and started yelling in panic. Lucy walked over and calmed the

parents down by showing them the child attached to hers.

Great, Natsu thought, a family reunion.

**Gosh it took me soooooo long to update! Where is my time going? Gosh darnit, I want my time back! **

**Well, my readers please review! I will attempt another update in the next month, if luck and the god **

**Of fanfiction is on my side.**


	5. What She Stole

**Yay! I've updated! Sorry, guys I've been kinda busy and I was working on another fic and kinda almost gave up on Celestial Dragons because of horrible writer's block…. But after seeing everyone who favorited and followed this story I got really freaking determined to not discontinue this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Mashima Hiro… BUT this idea however does belong to me and so do my OCs**

**What She Stole**

So far Natsu was really disliking this so called, "Reunion", if you could even call it that, because at reunions people are pleasant and nice and other things of the sort. In this situation, all that was happening was that Erza-tachi* had dragged him to Fairy Tail where everybody just glared at him or beat the living crap out of him.

If asked they all just gave the excuse of him hurting Lucy, and then they continued their barrage of attacks. Natsu was almost under the impression they were trying to kill him until they got a little to close and got a face full of sand, thanks to Scorpio's intervention. Lucy glared at them with a key in her hand, almost saying, "I agreed to your little revenge game, but don't you dare kill him or else".

Jet and Droy ran at him from behind, about to get in another blow when a stream of white fire and bright red fire plowed into them. As they fell to the ground they heard two angry little growls, and looked to see fire dripping from Ryuu's mouth and a key in Kim's hand.

"Thanks Ruby!" Kim told the key

"Stop hurting Daddy." Ryuu snarled in a cute 6 year old pout

"Yeah! What did Daddy do to you? Baka!" Kim chimed in

"Kim! You're not old enough for those words!" Natsu scolded

"I agree with the children, this has gone far enough. I will personally take care of anyone who continues to pursue this matter" Erza stated

Nobody went near Natsu again. He got dirty looks for a while, but eventually the guild almost was as lively as it had been before. Natsu stuck to Lucy's side the entire time, kind of using her for protection. Not that he needed to, because in front of him were two small bodyguards keeping an eye on everyone within a 3 yard radius. Gajeel and Gray pulled Natsu away eventually so they could talk about being dads in their own little testosterone filled corner.

"Brats, all of them. Well, except Kei." Gajeel grumbled after Mina bumped into him

Natsu and Gray just stared back at him.

"What? It's true. Ask the bookworm, she'll tell ya the same thing." He yelled

"Gajeel, the proud father thing doesn't suit you at all." Natsu complained

"Shut up flamebrain." Gray said before Gajeel could attack

"Doesn't suit you either." Natsu countered

"Says the one that allows his kids to burn up house. I think I prefer having the responsible look, if I was Lucy I would have killed you." Gray retorted

"You're just whipped…" Natsu mumbled dejectedly

At the moment Natsu's mood dropped, the twins entered the mix.

"Daddy everything okay?" Kim pondered

"I'm fine, sweetie." Natsu replied still somewhat hurt by Gray's words.

"Uncle Gray, what happened to Daddy?" Ryuu asked in a sickly sweet fake voice

Gray shuddered at the tone of voice the child took, where did the six year old learn these things?

"Everything's fine, listen to your father." Gray replied, feeling ridiculous for being slight intimidated by a child.

"NATSU!" Mira yelled tackling him to the ground

"mmffffppphhh." He grunted with her on top of him

"IpromiseI'llnevergetLucydrunkagainthisisallmyfaul tIMSOSORRY!" She babbled

"Mira calm down." Lucy said pulling her off of Natsu

"but but but but bu-" Mira stammered, tearing up

"No, Lucy's right, I don't blame you. And I don't think she blames you." Natsu added, brushing off his scarf

Mira sobbed uncontrollably in the couple's arms. Then the lights flickered and the temperature dropped. And then she appeared. The cold hearted white haired bitch. Natsu froze almost as if afraid. He began trembling in rage and lunged at her.

"Fist of the Fire Dragon!" He snarled at her

As his punch was about to connect, she snapped her fingers and he stopped. He stared bewilderedly at his own hand, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. She smiled her signature cruel smirk.

"Hey babe, miss me? It's only been, what like a month or two? Since I abandoned you and made you trek your way all the way back to this crappy guild? Well, I've missed you babe, and it's time to come home now. I need my plaything back, I've gotten bored." She pouted, as if she expected him to pity her

Lucy, who didn't know what to expect from the crazy woman, got really angry.

"No." She said calmly walking up to stand next to her lover, "not again."

She pushed Natsu back behind her, shielding his body with hers.

"Come on darling, you think he'll stay with you? His heart may want you, but his body belongs to me. I can make him do whatever I want. He wants me and I have him wrapped around my finger." She replied

"Yuki, I don't want you, at least not of my own free will if I did. Leave, I'm never going back." Natsu said defiantly

"It's Yuki-sama, to you slav-"It was then Happy, Poppy, and Seb entered the room and strategically dropped fish onto Yuki.

Even Natsu had to admit he didn't remember ever seeing the woman actually angry, but that seemed to do it. Her face turned a very uncharacteristic red, and she stood straight to full height. (about the same height as Lucy)

"YOU DISGUSTING UNWORTHY INGRATES!" She screamed at the grinning Exceeds

Natsu beamed proudly at the blue creature, while white energy seemed to manifest itself into the palms of Yuki's hands. She was almost forgotten about until the energy in her hand had grown into twin spheres of swirling white mist. She blew the mist toward Happy and almost no one paid attention to it until Happy froze and screeched. All eyes watched helplessly as Happy fell to the ground and writhed in what seemed to be silent agony.

Then the silence was broken, "Your lucky that's all I did, you stupid winged blue freak."

"What did you do to him!?" Natsu demanded as he unfroze and picked up his unconscious exceed, cradling him to his chest.

"Oh please we've been together for years and you don't even take the time to remember my magic? That's sad, boo, and here I thought you cared." She snickered and fake pouted

"You bitch, you know as well as I do that I remember these past years perfectly and you never once let me see your magic." Natsu snarled

"No, believe me you've seen it. Haven't you ever thought it was weird that when you lost your memories, you almost instantly fell in love with me, someone completely opposite to the blonde you previously loved? Oh, come on, it didn't occur to you at all? All my mage did was steal your memories, that didn't change your personality. I changed it, I use mind illusion magic. It controls the 5 senses as well as controlling the emotions. You never stood a chance. When you got your memories back it was my magic that released you and let you become you again, not the mind boggling love you had and could remember. Do you understand, or must I simplify?.", she looked at his blank face, "Simplify it is. You were always under my control. Your free time is over, it's time to come home now."

"I am home." Natsu argued weakly, still trying to take in the fact he had been completely manipulated.

Lucy, who everyone had almost forgotten about in the midst of all the drama, then spoke up.

"Leave. Him. Alone." She growled.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Yuki smirked, preparing for a fight

"You will." She replied

She looked down at the children who had made their way to behind her legs.

"Levy-chan?" She called suddenly

A familiar blue haired bookworm appeared next to her.

"Lu-chan?" She stuttered nervously

"Watch my children for a minute, I gotta go save their father's ass." She grumbled

Knowing that tone of voice, the children instantly unwound themselves from their mother's legs and reattached themselves to Levy's.

"I haven't been doing nothing these past six years, and while I've been slightly reluctant to show everybody the new power I've achieved, because I was slightly afraid of the reaction and it is very much overkill, you leave me no choice. I will protect my family." She stated

It was then her body took on a bright yellow glow, and one by one she opened the gates of all the stellar spirits she owned. In an instant Lucy was surrounded by her army. Every jaw around the room dropped. Even Yuki looked a little worried for herself. As she should be, Lucy thought darkly.

"All of them, including, me will take you on if you choose to try to fight me." She called to the stunned ice queen.

Gray, finding his voice after getting over the initial shock of Lucy's new power, quickly stepped to their side.

"It will be them and all of Fairy Tail" He added confidently

Yowls of agreement filled the room, along with yells of praise to Lucy.

Yuki wasn't stupid, she knew she was outnumbered the minute the blonde summoned her spirits. Add more over enthusiastic fairies and she knew she was screwed if she didn't get out of there now and fast.

"Calm down, I won't collect today. Today was just the warning." She put her hands up as a peace sign, "Well, look at the time, I have a dark guild to run and you all seem like busy people, so I think I'll take my leave now." And then as if on cue the lights flickered and she was gone.

"I really hate it when she does that." Natsu muttered nervously

All the spirits in the room disappeared, and suddenly Lucy collapsed to the floor panting heavily.

"I have to say," she said in between breathes, "that went well."

Then she fainted.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled running to her side

"Mommy!" The twins screamed copying Natsu

Natsu carefully sniffed her, trying to smell out any injuries. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found none.

"It's just exhaustion. That took a lot of energy. It had to of taken everything she had. She did that for 20 minutes straight, and she didn't even sleep that much last night. I'm going to take her home." He announced, "Come on kids, Mommy needs to sleep real bad, and I think she's want you guys to be home with her, especially after what just happened."

Natsu gently pulled her into his arms, whispering soft, comforting words to her sleeping body. A hand latched itself on either side of his pants and he looked down to see the twins holding on to him preparing for their walk home.

"Sayonara, guys" he called behind him

So with a sleeping cat on his head, his mate in his arms, and his children holding on to his pants, he made his way to Lucy's apartment. When they arrived to the building, Natsu smiled at the landlady, and continued onward until he had entered the burnt living room. Wincing slightly upon the sight, he went into the bedroom and laid her gently in her bed as he had done earlier that day for Kim. Natsu smiled at her and awkwardly kissed her forehead.

Looking to the kids in front of him, he knew what he had to do.

"Alright kids, we have a job to do." He said

They gave him an uneasy look that told him they knew what he was talking about… and they didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Come on we have to clean up that mess. We made it and it stressed Mom out. So if we clean it up she might be happy and then we don't have to be forced to do it later." Natsu coached

They gave him a sketchy look that said they were only doing it because they knew that as their father he could force them to help and that would be unpleasant for everyone.

So armed with a mop, broom, soap, sponges, rags, and a water dragon, they set to work.

Three hours, 19 minutes, and a trip to the furniture store later, they stood in a non-burnt apartment. All three simultaneously yawned.

"Okay guys, bed time." Natsu announced after a few more yawns to himself

"Daddy?" Ryuu started

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"Can we sleep with you and Mommy?" Kim finished

It didn't even occur to Natsu he didn't have anywhere to sleep other than in Lucy's bed. Well, other than the couch, but Natsu didn't like the couch. Not when Lucy's bed was so much nicer…

"Hmm? Yeah sure we can all sleep together." He replied

They both smiled at him, and they all hit the bath before entering Lucy's very comfy bed. She didn't even so much as move as they snuggled around her and fell asleep.

The night fared well for everyone except Lucy who was plagued with nightmares. Her eyes flew open, and she gulped air back into her lungs. Looking around she saw her family in bed with her, and she smiled. But the room held memories of her dream and she carefully snuck out of bed and walked into her newly cleaned living room. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"Thank you, Natsu." She whispered

"You're welcome." Natsu whispered, putting his arms around her waist

Lucy leaned back into his embrace, and smiled at him.

"Why are you up?" He murmured into her hair

"Bad dream." She mumbled back, slightly embarrassed he woke up to comfort her, like he would a child

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked

"…..Yeah."

"Go ahead then."

"It was really dark, and I heard voices. I didn't recognize them until they yelled and then I heard it was you and the kids and the guild, and you all needed my help, but I couldn't move. I couldn't go to you, and then that woman, she took you all away. And I couldn't do anything!" she sobbed softly

Natsu's grip tightened slightly on her and she buried her head into his chest. He looked down at her with a pained expression, freaked out by her tears.

"Shhh, it's okay now. I'm here; I'll beat the crap out of anybody who'd try to hurt us. Trust me, I'll protect all of us." He said

Natsu was angry at himself. He just had to go and get controlled, for years at that. He left her alone to protect everybody by herself, all alone. He let the twins grow up thinking he was dead, and let Lucy think she was alone, and not know if he was dead or alive. He growled softly at his thoughts. Her freak out was all his fault, he caused her insecurities. I am the biggest asshole ever, Natsu thought to himself.

"This isn't you fault." Lucy said after her sobs had quieted

"Yes, it is, but don't worry. I'll make up for it." Natsu soothed

Suddenly was a giant crash in the bedroom. Natsu and Lucy simultaneously looked at each other and ran in only to find the twins gone. Even their loyal exceeds, Seb and Poppy, were missing. Happy stared at the parents with tears in his eyes.

"Natsu, the white haired lady stole Ryuu and Kim and Seb and Poppy!" He cried

Lucy put her hands over her mouth and stood there, frozen, until her eyes fell on Kim's keys. (Being a stellar spirit mage herself, she knew how helpless Kim was without her keys.) Then she collapsed in a heap on the ground and started to cry.

At the sight of Lucy's tears, Natsu got angry. How dare this woman hurt his mate, steal his children, and tear apart his family for the second time? Fire Dragonslayer Son of Igneel Natsu Dragneel was not going to allow this to happen. He picked up Lucy from the ground, silently cursing Yuki for making her cry for the second time that night, and tried to put her down but she would let go.

"Luce, I have to go find them and I can't carry you the entire time." He reasoned softly

"I know, and I want to come, but I need a minute. I wasn't there to protect them!" She started sobbing again

"They're mages, they can protect themselves-"

"Kim doesn't have her keys! She's helpless!" Lucy interjected franticly

"But Ryuu isn't. He'll protect the both of them. Besides Yuki doesn't want them, she wants me and she'll do anything to get me, but she won't hurt them. She knows if she hurts them I'll never go with her." Natsu said gently

"Promise?" she sniffed

"Of course, now let's go look."

888

_**With Ryuu, Kim, Seb, and Poppy.**_

Ryuu woke up very uncomfortably. He was about to express his disapproval of this fact in the loud screaming way six-year-olds can when he realized he was not, in fact, in his parents bed. He looked up sharply, searching for his sister and finding monumental relief when he smelled her scent right next to his body. He looked down and saw Kim passed out on his lap, with Seb and Poppy curled up around them.

Then he took in his surroundings. Thanks to his heightened dragonslayer senses, he could see into the darkness around them, but there wasn't really anything to see. From what he could tell they were in room, but the only familiar smell he could pick out made him let out a tiny growl. His sister was covered in the scent of the white haired women, and, being the protective not-even-five-minute-older brother he was, Ryuu was not okay with this. Moving his hands over her skin, he checked her for injuries. Luckily, she had none.

He was slightly calmer than you'd expect of a kidnapped six year old, but his mother had warned him of the possibility of being kidnapped a long time ago.

"_Ryuu!" Lucy shook him gently one early morning._

"_Mommy?" He replied sleepily_

"_I need you to listen, okay? I have go on a mission now, and Aunty Levy is going to come stay with you for awhile. Be careful, alright? Look out for you sister." Lucy whispered, then she leaned down and kissed his forehead and let him go back to sleep_

_He woke up later that morning to the sound of glass being broken. He got up, figuring Aunty Levy had been reading Mommy's book while trying to set the table for breakfast. Kim, of course, slept through everything and was peacefully dozing away while it sounded like Uncle Gajeel did when he stomped around in his boots. Ryuu almost assumed it was Uncle Gajeel too, he never let Aunty Levy go anywhere without him, especially since her tummy had started to get bigger. (Happy told him and Kim that Aunty Levy was going to have kittens, which excited both twins because, hey, who doesn't like kittens?) _

_He ran into the kitchen to find a giant man standing over his mom's favorite vase, which was now broken. Ryuu stood there, frozen in fear, when Poppy, who had woken up when he had left the bed, looked at the man and took in a breath to scream. Then he sprang into action, covering her mouth before she could. _

"_Shhhhhhh, don't wake up Kim, she'll get scared!" He said urgently_

_That alerted the man he was no longer alone in the room._

"_Well, well, well. Who do we got here? I didn't know blondie had a little brat." He walked over and lifted the kid to his face by the back of his shirt._

"_Where's yer Mom?" He growled, blowing his foul smelling breath into Ryuu's face_

"_She's not here." He said braver than he felt_

"_Really? I think yer lyin' to me. I think she's inside that bedroom right there." He said_

_Ryuu's eyes widened at the thought of the man finding his sister._

"_No, she's in the bathroom!" The little dragonslayer yelled quickly_

_Poppy looked at him, and he stared back and gave her a look that said, "Go get help!"_

_Poppy nodded and flew out the window in a rush, causing to man angrily dropped Ryuu to the floor._

"_Where's the cat going?" he yelled_

"_She dropped her toy out the window!" Ryuu yelled back_

_Then he heard his sister and Seb stir in the bedroom. He started trembling in fear. No, Kim go back to sleep, he begged silently. Then Kim walked sleepily straight into the kitchen with a cat on her shoulder. _

"_Ryuu, what's wrong? I heard yelling, did Uncle Gajeel try to cook breakfast agai-", Then she screamed _

_The man looked at her with a scary light in his eyes. Ryuu didn't like it one bit. His sister started crying almost immediately and he pulled himself up the ground, tears entering his eyes at the stab of pain from his foot, and pulled his sister into a hug._

"_Aww, how touching. Too bad I'm going to have to take the both of ya. Ya see, yer mommy did some very mean things to my boss and now he wants to do some very mean things to her. But if she isn't here, I think she'll definitely come running when she sees her precious brats gone." He reached for both of them, Kim started screaming again and Ryuu pushed them backwards until they were cornered._

_Then the door burst open, and Gajeel Redfox entered the fray. Poppy flew in after him, staring at the scene._

"_Hey, the bunny's not gonna like it if you touch her brats. And I don't need a book in the head from the shorty." He said, staring at the man standing over them._

"_Uncle Gajeel!" Ryuu yelled desperately_

"_Fist of the Iron Dragon!" _

_The man was unconscious in seconds. Levy burst in later, checking the two terrified children for any injuries and getting angry when she saw Ryuu's foot._

"_That bastard… no boundaries….. would even hurt a child….." She grumbled while pulling them as close to her as she could with her swollen belly._

_Three days later, Lucy rushed off a train, running to her children and pulling them into her arms._

"_I'm so sorry!" She wailed crushing them in her embrace._

_They both whimpered into her chest._

"_Gajeel, I owe you one." She said seriously staring straight into red eyes_

"_Don't mention it; the miget woulda killed me if I let the kids get hurt." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment_

_She hugged her children fiercely._

"_I didn't expect them to find my house, I was on my way to catch that bast-" she looked down into the eyes of her children, "-um, I mean, evil man."_

_They said goodbye to Gajeel and went home. Lucy changed the locks on her doors and windows, and set Ryuu and Kim down for a talk._

"_Kids, I'm sorry this happened. But, unfortunately, I have to go on missions. I can't stay home forever, because I have to make sure we have clothes and food and a house. But if this ever happens again, I need you to stay strong and fight back with all your strength. Ryuu, if they try to hurt you or your sister, I want you to burn them up with every flame you have, okay?" Ryuu nodded, "And Kim, if they try to hurt you or your brother, I want to you use every key you've got. But, this is important, don't make them angry. Only fight if they hit first, try to escape." Lucy kissed them both on the head and they went on with their day._

Kim woke up moments later and looked up with wide eyes to her brother.

"Ryuu-"

"It's okay, Kim. Don't worry about it, we're fine." He said soothingly to his sister, whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears

"I don't have my keys. I can't do what Mommy told us to do." She whimpered

"I can protect both of us. Just until Mommy and Daddy find us." Ryuu replied

"Promise?" She said holding out her pinky

Ryuu locked his pinky with hers.

"Of course."

**Wow that was a long chapter. Can you believe what Yuki did? Geez, obsession only goes so far until its unhealthy, and kidnapping one's children wayyyyy passes the line of unhealthy. I'd like to thank all my supporters 'cause without you guys this chapter would not have been finished. My next chapter is going to probably be the final one, unless I write an epilogue. I haven't decided. I think made Ryuu a very mature 6 year old, to the point where it kinda bothers me, but then I think how Natsu's son has to be protective of his sister otherwise I would be disappointed and that didn't work for me. But then I think, he's only six. But then I think, six is almost seven, and I think a seven year old could act like that….. Right? That and Ryuu's been through something like this before… Ack! I don't know. Opinions? If you think I made him too mature, let me know. Otherwise it's going to drive me crazy. Please Review!**


End file.
